Recently, non-volatile memory devices are used to store data, in electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a camera and a tablet. The term “non-volatile memory device” refers to a memory device which maintains data recorded in a cell of the memory device even when power is not supplied to it.
When data is stored in the non-volatile memory device, in other words, when data is programmed, the non-volatile memory device applies a high voltage between a control gate and a substrate, and traps electrons in a floating gate, thereby differentiating a program cell to differ from an erase cell. The term “program cell” refers to a cell in which electrons are trapped in a floating gate. In contrast, the term “erase cell” refers to a cell in which electrons are not trapped in a floating gate.